Star Trek: Judgment Rites
}} thumb|Die Brücke der Enterprise Star Trek: Judgment Rites ist der Nachfolger des Spiels Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. Beide Spiele wurden von Interplay veröffentlicht. Genau wie sein Vorgänger ist das Spiel ein Adventure, bei dem man sich mit der Maus durch die Abenteuer bewegt und an verschiedenen Gegenständen Aktionen durchführen kann. Charaktere Es sind alle Charaktere aus dem vorherigen Spiel enthalten, in der CD-Version ebenfalls mit Synchronisation. Gameplay Gegenüber seinem Vorgänger haben sich nur Details geändert. So lassen sich die Waffen aufschalten, das heißt die Schüsse werden automatisch mit einem gewissen Vorlauf platziert, was die Trefferquote erhöhen kann. Getarnte Schiffe sind nun völlig unsichtbar, während sie beim Vorgänger noch als Schatten zu erkenn waren. In den Außenmissionen kann man nunmehr Geräte durchgängig miteinander kombinieren. Funktionen ;Kirk: Computerlogbuch, Transporter, Optionen (Speichen etc.) ;Navigation: Zu anderen Sternen fliegen ;Talk:Mit Spock reden ;Computer:Den Schiffscomputer befragen. ;Target Analyses:Analyse des derzeit ausgewählten Ziels Verweise Missionen ; Federation : Die Enterprise trifft auf die USS Alexander, die durch einen Zeitwirbel acht Tage aus der Zukunft geworfen wurde. Der Captain des Schiffes kann noch berichten, dass die gesamte Föderation zerstört wurde bevor das Raumschiff explodiert. Die Enterprise bricht zur Espoir Station, dem letzten bekannten Ort an dem sich die Alexander aufgehalten hat, auf. Dort trifft das Schiff auf einige Elasi-Piraten, die die Enterprise angreifen. :Nachdem das Führungsschiff zerstört wurde, beamen Kirk, Spock und McCoy auf die Station und werden vom Stationspersonal gefangen genommen. Die Enterprise wird von einem gigantischen Traktorstrahl festgehalten. Es ergibt sich, dass Dr. Munroe hinter all dem steckt, ein Mann dem Kirk schon vor elf Jahren auf der [[USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Farragut]] begegnete. ; Sentinel : Die USS Demeter bittet die Enterprise eine merkwürdige Energiesignatur zu überprüfen, welche von einem Planeten kommt, welcher sich auf einem steinzeitlichen Entwicklungsniveau befindet. Der Landetrupp findet schließlich eine verlassene Basis vor, welche sich schließlich als erster Teil eines Tests entpuppt. ; No Man's Land : Die Enterprise erhält den Auftrag in der Nähe des Delphi-Systems nach drei verschwundenen Schiffen zu suchen. Als man dort ankommt, trifft die Mannschaft auf einen alten Bekannten: Trelane treibt erneut seinen Schabernack und entführt Kirk, Spock und Pille in seine Version des Ersten Weltkriegs. ; Light and Darkness : Die Crew der Enterprise erhält einen Notruf vom Planeten Onyius II, dem man nachgeht. Allerdings findet man auf der Oberfläche lediglich zwei Einzellerkolonien, die mittels holografischer Abbilder mit höheren Wesen kommunizieren können und sich im Streit befinden. Es gilt den Streit zu schlichten, wobei auch dieses lediglich ein Test ist. Allerdings gibt es nun erste Hinweise, wer hinter ihnen steckt – die bislang noch unbekannten Brassikaner. ; Voids : Die Enterprise wird in das Antares-Riff beordert. Dort angekommen wird das Schiff aufgrund von Instabilitäten im Riff stark beschädigt und Spock in einen interdimensionalen Spalt gezogen. Zudem übernimmt ein Angehöriger einer eigentlich längst ausgestorbenen Spezies – ein Vurianer – das Schiff. ; Museum Piece : Scotty darf sich über einen Museumsbesuch freuen, in dessen Ausstellung sich die Meilensteine der Föderationstechnologie befinden. Doch bevor die Ausstellung mit einer Feierlichkeit, zu der Captain Kirk anwesend sein muss, überfallen Terroristen das Museum und verlangen die Herausgabe einer für sie wichtigen Sonde. Also sitzen die beiden mit Chekov in den Räumen des Museums fest und haben nun die Pflicht die Geiseln zu befreien. ; Though This be Madness : Die Enterprise erhält einen Notruf von einem romulanischen Schiff, welches von einem Angriff berichtet. Diesem kann man nachgehen, muss dann aber erkennen, dass die Romulaner offenbar eine Falle gestellt haben, um mehr über diesen Gegner – die Brassikaner – zu erfahren. Ist die Situation erst ausgestanden, erhält man den Auftrag ein Generationenschiff zu inspizieren, welches auf eine Föderationskolonie zusteuert. Mit von der Partie sind auch die Klingonen, durch deren Territorium das Schiff geflogen ist. Also beamen Kirk, Spock, Pille und Uhura hinüber und sehen, was sie erreichen können. ; Yet there is Method in it : Hat man das Generationenschiff erfolgreich davon abgebracht, in der Hauptstadt der Kolonie zu landen, wird man den finalen Tests der Brassikaner unterzogen. Versionen Originalversion Das Spiel lässt sich auch unter modernen Betriebssystemen mit einem DOS-Emulator, wie DOSBox spielen. Systemanforderungen * 386SX/16-MHz-Prozessor * DOS 3.1 oder höher * 4 MB RAM (580 kB Grundspeicher + 1 MB EMS) * 256-Farben-VGA * Maus * Pro Audio Spectrum-, Sound Blaster- oder zu 100% kompatible Soundkarte * Festplatte Limited CD-Rom Collector's Edition In der Limited CD-Rom Collector's Edition werden sämtliche Texte von Schauspielern vorgelesen. Weiter enthielt diese Edition eine VHS-Kassette mit der -Episode . Auch enthielt sie eine Bonus-CD mit einem Making of und einem Interview mit Leonard Nimoy. gog.com 2015 Veröffentlichte gog.com das Spiel als digitalen Download für OSX, Ubuntu/Linux & Windows. Er enthielt beide CD-Roms der Limited CD-Rom Collector's Edition und wurde auch zusammen mit dem Vorgänger Star Trek: 25th Anniversary und Star Trek: Starfleet Academy für $17.97 angeboten. en:Star Trek: Judgment Rites Externe Links * Star Trek™: Judgment Rites bei gog.com. Judgment Rites